Letters from the Corners of Our Hearts
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: When Yugi was sent to the dark realm, he brought letters that explain more about himself and the people he met. Each poem alludes to the upcoming chapter of the upcoming chapter in tales of wanderer hoc and will be featured in the same chapter.
1. From A Yugi to a Kairi

Letters from the Corners of our Hearts: Tales of the Wanderer

Once, there lived a man named the Wanderer. He met a man named Yugi Muto, and learned of a story that involved the descent to darkness, the power of friendship, and romance that made heads turn. It was sprinkled with drama unlike anything he had ever written about.

These are the collected letters that he found along the way:

* * *

**From a Yugi to a Kairi**

_Kairi_

What's that?

Is that your name?

It sounds pretty to me.

I feel at peace when I see your name

On that note you gave me.

_Kairi_

What's that on your head?

Your long, red hair?

It smells nice.

I knew a girl with red hair.

She was terrible.

But you're a cute angel

_Kairi_

You seem sad?

What's wrong with you?

Is there someone hurting you?

Do you love someone close to your heart?

If you do, he's very lucky.

You are sweet.

_Kairi_

I can't help but feel I've seen you before

like in a distant dream about a witch.

But you couldn't be a bit like that

blond witch of death

...

could you?


	2. From an Ansem to a Xehanort

Letters from the Corners of our Hearts: Tales of the Wanderer

Once, there lived a man named the Wanderer. He met a man named Yugi Muto, and learned of a story that involved the descent to darkness, the power of friendship, and romance that made heads turn. It was sprinkled with drama unlike anything he had ever written about.

These are the collected letters that he found along the way:

* * *

**From an Ansem to a Xehanort**

_Xehanort_

My foolish apprentice

You have surpassed nothing

Only proven what we both know

_Xehanort_

You sacrificed you life for nothing

Your thoughts corrupted your soul

Your heart caused destruction everywhere

_Xehanort_

You slandered my name and killed my land

And messed with the emotions of sweet kids

There is no truly great punishment for you

_Xehanort _

You know nothing, you pile of vile garbage

Contributed mothing to the worlds of value

Only killed in your lust for knowledge and power

_Xehanort_

You cannot win, not against all of us

Even if I must die a thousand deaths

Or slay the hearts of a thousand men

I will get you, Xehanort, and your little friends too.


	3. From a Jaden to a

Letters from the Corners of our Hearts: Tales of the Wanderer

Once, there lived a man named the Wanderer. He met a man named Yugi Muto, and learned of a story that involved the descent to darkness, the power of friendship, and romance that made heads turn. It was sprinkled with drama unlike anything he had ever written about.

These are the collected letters that he found along the way:

* * *

**From a Jaden to a...**

Woken up

Feel tired

Can't remember anything

My body is sore.

My heart is ripped.

_What have I become?_

_Jaden, there is no hope_

_You cannot be one of us_

_No matter how hard you try,_

_You'll always be number two_


	4. Tale of the World That Split Into Many

Letters from the Corners of our Hearts: Tales of the Wanderer

Once, there lived a man named the Wanderer. He met a man named Yugi Muto, and learned of a story that involved the descent to darkness, the power of friendship, and romance that made heads turn. It was sprinkled with drama unlike anything he had ever written about.

These are the collected letters that he found along the way:

* * *

**The Tale of the World That Split Into Many**

_Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light. _

_People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it. _

_Then, Darkness found its way into people's hearts. _

_Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, __and in a flash it spread... _

_The world disappeared into the darkness. _

_But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children... _

_Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the worlds. _

_The recreated world, however, was no longer united... _

_It was divided into several smaller worlds. _

_Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness... _


End file.
